pathfinder_modernfandomcom-20200213-history
Occupations
'Academic' Academics include librarians, archaeologists, scholars, professors, teachers, and other education professionals. Prerequisite: Age 23+ Skills: Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Computer Use, Craft (Writing), Linguistics, Diplomacy, Knowledge (arcane lore, behavioral sciences, business, civics, current events, earth and life sciences, history, phsyical sciences, popular culture, tactics, technology, or theology and philosophy), or Research Wealth Bonus Increase: +3 'Adventurer' Adventurers include professional daredevils, big-game hunters, relic hunters, explorers, extreme sports enthusiasts, field scientists, thrill-seekers, and others called to face danger for a variety of reasons. Prerequisite: '''Age 15+ '''Skills: '''Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Bluff, Climb, Demolitions, Disable Device, Drive, Escape Artist, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (arcane lore, streetwise, tactics, technology), Stealth, Pilot, Ride, Perception, Survivial, Swim, and Heal. '''Bonus Feat: Select one of the following: Archaic Weapons Proficiency, Brawl, or Personal Firearms Proficiency. Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 'Athlete' Athletes include amateur athletes of Olympic quality and professional athletes of all types, including gymnasts, weight trainers, wrestlers, boxers, martial artists, swimmers, skaters, and those who engage in any type of competitive sport. Prerequisite: '''Strength 13 or Dexterity 13 '''Skills: Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Acrobatics, Climb, Drive, Ride, Swim, Bonus Feat: Select either Archaic Weapons Proficiency or Brawl Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 Blue Collar Blue collar occupations include factory work, food service jobs, construction, service industry jobs, taxi drivers, postal workers, and other jobs that are usually not considered to be desk jobs. Prerequisites: Age 18+ Skills: Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Craft (Electronic, Mechanical, or Structural), Climb, Drive, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Repair, or Ride. Wealth Bonus Increase: '''+2 Celebrity A celebrity is anyone who, for whatever reason, has been thrust into the spotlight of the public eye. Everyone, it is said, eventually gains his or her 15 minutes of fame. The celebrity stretches those 15 minutes into a career. Actors, entertainers of all types, newscasters, radio and television personalities, and more fall under this starting occupation. '''Prerequisite: Age 15+ Skills: '''Choose one of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Bluff, Craft (Visual Art or Writing), Diplomacy, Disguise, or Perform (Act, Dance, Keyboards, Percussion Instruments, Sing, Stand-up, String Instruments, or Wind Instruments) '''Reputation Bonus Increase: +1 Wealth Bonus Increase: + 4 Creative The creative starting occupation covers artists of all types who fan their creative spark into their career. Illustrators, copy-writers, cartoonists, graphic artists, novelists, magazine columnists, actors, sculptors, game designers, muscians, screenwriters, photographers, and web designers all fall under this occupation. Prerequisite: Age 15+ Skills: Choose three of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Bluff, Computer Use, Craft (Visual Art or Writing), Disguise, Linguistics, Knowledge (arcane lore, or art), Perform (Act, Dance, Keyboards, Percussion Instruments, Sing, Stand-up, String Instruments, or Wind Instruments) Wealth Bonus Increase: '''+2 Criminal The illicit starting occupation reveals a background from the wrong side of the law. This occupation includes con-artists, burglars, thieves, crime family soldiers, gang members, bank robber, and other types of career criminals. '''Prerequisite: Age 15+ Skills: Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Disable Device, Disguise, Linguistics, Gamble, Stealth, Knowledge (streetwise), or Sleight of Hand. Bonus Feat: Select either Brawl or Personal Firearms Profciency. Wealth Bonus Increase: +1 Dilettante Dilettantes usually get their wealth from family holdings and trust funds. The typical dilettante has no job, few responsibilities, and at least one driving passion that occupies his or her day. That passion might be a charity or philanthropic foundation, an ideal or cause worth fighting for, or a lust for living a fun and carefree existance. Prerequisite: Age 18+ Skills: Choose one of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Gamble, Intimidate, Knowledge (Current Events or Popular Culture), Ride, or Linguistics. Reputation Bonus: +1 Wealth Bonus Increase: +6 Doctor A doctor can be a physician (general practitioner or specialist), a surgeon, or a psychiatrist. Prerequisite: Age 25+ Skills: Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Craft (Pharmaceutical), Computer Use, Knowledge (Behavioral Sciences, Earth and Life Sciences, or Technology), Perception, or Heal. Wealth Bonus Increase: +4 Emergency Services Rescue workers, firefighters, paramedics, hazardous material handlers, and emergency medical technicians fall under this category. Prerequisite: Age 18+ Skills: Choose two of the following skills as permanent class skills. If a skill you select is already a class skill, you receive a +1 competence bonuse on checks using that skill. Acrobatics, Climb, Computer Use, Drive, Knowledge (Behavorial Sciences, Earth and Life Sciences, or Technology), Perception, Heal, and Swim. 'Wealth Bonus Increase: '+2 Entrepreneuer Investigative Law Enforcement Military Religious Rural Student Technician White Collar